


Call Me When You're Close

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen, Leap for Prompts 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake calls from the road once a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me When You're Close

Blake calls from the road once a week. He has a cell but doesn't use it, preferring to call from hotels. Claims they're the only place he can get a solid connection. The closest he's been in six months was Ocean Bluff, but even that was a five hour drive away, and Blake didn't bother to call until the morning he was leaving.

Hunter's cell goes off Tuesday in the middle of class; Blake never quite gets the hang of time zones. It's on vibrate but Hunter knows instinctively who it is and barks out a quick instruction for the students to spar each other until he gets back.

"Tori and I broke up," Blake reports. There's a static-y scratch in the background and Hunter thinks maybe he's changing channels on the TV.

"Again?" This'll be the third time in ten months.

"I think for good this time." He doesn't sound upset, just tired.

"Sorry, bro. Want me to talk to her?"

"Nah. Maybe she's right, you know? This should've happened awhile ago. I'm not all there."

"Well, no duh, Blake. I mean, you're touring constantly, and—"

"No, dude, I mean, I'm not all there. Emotionally. In the relationship. I haven't been for awhile."

"Oh," Hunter says softly, if only for the purpose of filling the silence. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be saying anything at all.

"The road's wearing me out. I'm thinking of coming back for a few days."

"To Blue Bay?"

"I don't want Tori to feel like I'm rubbing it in her face or anything. Maybe somewhere north. I was thinking San Angeles, it's pretty quiet." There was a long pause. "You wanna come meet me?"

"Yeah," Hunter says, doesn't even have to think. His fingers grip the phone a little bit tighter; it's suddenly become a lot more important. "I haven't seen you in forever, bro."

"Tell me about it," Blake agrees with the sort of laugh that's more punctuation than anything else. "We can totally hang, if you don't mind just chilling out. I'm sorta run down these days."

"Blake Bradley, worn out? Just who am I talking to?" The laughter starts in his stomach and starts to work up, but there's a shout back in the next room and Hunter suddenly remembers he left the kids by themselves. "Crap. I gotta go."

"Right, okay. School?"

"Yeah."

"You'll have to tell me all about it," Blake says. Sometimes they don't always get to things on Hunter's end. "Listen, Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good talking to you."

"Yeah, bro, I've missed you, too," says Hunter, half-smiling at nothing in particular.

"See you soon."

Sadly, it's the closest he's felt to his family in awhile.


End file.
